Dusk
by JUCIFICS
Summary: story about the cullans and bella and the pack. suck a summaries this is my second fanfic not finished first one yet please let me no what you think and tell me if im doing any thing wrong lol.
1. Chapter 1

The rain beat against the window and the wind howled violently. A bolt of lightning flashed, lighting up the room for an instant. A black grand piano stood close to the window while an average sized woman with short, dark brown hair with red streaks with one topaz and one green eye stood in front of it, unaffected by the storm. A tall, shadowy, male figure stood behind her, his eyes burned into her back. She did not look at him. Neither of them talked.

"Is there no way to stop it?" She finally asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." He said in a husky voice. "I'm sorry Shannon."

"It's fine, Tarak." Shannon sighed. "It's not like you have anything top do with it."

"I only want you to be safe." He responded. Shannon turned and faced him. His ice blue eyes were soft with grief.

"I wish you would just move on." She forced herself to look away. It was hard for her to look at him anymore.

"I can only move on when you do."

"I will never be able to move on." Shannon sighed and looked out the window once more. "When will they come?"

"After the child is born."

"Then we must prepare."

Shannon took the scarlet red curtains and closed them making the room darker. She turned away from the window and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To call an old friend."

Tarak moved to stop her but she walked right though him. Shannon didn't stop to look at him. Just before she left the room she looked back and it was empty. She sighed and continued on, the matter at hand was of more concern to her.


	2. Chapter 2

The weak August morning sunlight peaked through the open window. I slowly looked out the window and sighed. I didn't want the night to end. I turned and looked at Edward, my husband, and could tell he felt the same.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning, Bella." He flashed me my favorite crooked smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back. I got out of bed slowly and got dressed. I checked on our daughter, Renesmee, to find she was wide-awake. She sat there with a big smile on her face and a book in her lap. It had been two years since she had been born and she already looked like she was ten, though her mind was even farther in age. I walked over to her and kissed her on the head.

"Good morning, mommy." She kept her smile going.

"Good morning."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, but maybe daddy has something planned."

Renesmee's eyes sparked. She jumped off the bed, the book on her lap fell to the floor, and she danced into the living room. Edward came around the corner and almost crashed right into her. I tried to suppress a laugh but a small giggle escaped from my lips. I watched as he picked her up and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle. They both looked at me and then back at each other giggling some more. I rolled my eyes and went over to them.

Edward put Renesmee down as I got there. She ran quickly to the door and disappeared behind it.

"So I assume you don't have anything planned." I said.

He shook his head. "No, but I think Alice wanted to take her shopping."

I rolled my eyes. Like Renesmee needed more clothes. But then again Alice never let us wear the same thing twice.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of out little cottage. We ran the short distance to the house and as we entered I could hear Rosalie and Alice discussing what they would buy for Renesmee. I sighed and shook my head again. Before I knew it Alice was at my side and pulling me away from Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Girls day." Alice smiled. "You have to come."

"Have fun." He smiled.

"You knew?" I glared at him.

"Of course." Before I could respond he walked into the kitchen where his father, Carlisle, and his brother, Emmett, where standing.

Alice dragged me into the garage and pushed me into her yellow Porsche. It was cramped with all the girls in the family in there but I decided not to complain. I knew I wouldn't win against Alice. Alice revved the engine and took off to Seattle for a long day of shopping.

We got back late that night and it was storming by then. At that point I was glad Alice had chosen to go to the mall and for once I did enjoy myself. Alice picked out some cute, fashionable clothes for Renesmee while Rosalie went for durable and stylish. I was even suckered into get something for myself.

I followed Rosalie and Alice into the house to watch them dress Renesmee in the new clothes. As we approached the kitchen I saw Carlisle hanging up with phone. His expression was odd. He seemed happy but also worried. His expression was the same when he welcomed us home.

"What is it?" Esme asked him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. That was Shannon on the phone. She wants us to come and visit."

Alice dropped the shopping bags and her eyes lit up. She started dancing around the room but then stopped abruptly as she got to the living room.

"We are going to see them right?" She asked, turning to Carlisle.

"Is she talking about the Alliance?" I turned and saw Jasper, Emmett, and Edward standing by the glass door in the living room. Water glistened off the tips of their hair. I could smell the fresh blood faintly rolling off their bodies. The smell reminded me how thirsty I was and I realized I hadn't had anything for a week or two.

Carlisle nodded to his question. "Yes, she called again. It seems to be very important to them."

"But isn't she worried about the disease that is spreading around them?" Rosalie asked him. Despite her worried words she seemed to be a little excited about the idea of seeing them as well.

"When I talked to her a few minutes ago she told me it had passed and only one remained with the disease, but is no longer contagious." Carlisle sighed.

"Who-" Esme stopped when she saw his face darken with grief. She put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "It can't be!"

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm afraid so."

"Who is it?" Edward demanded. Carlisle looked at all of us and frowned even more. "Aden." The room was silent. I didn't know what to do. I was confused about the subject but I could tell it wasn't good so I kept to myself.

"Well," Alice said to break the silence. "I say we go and visit. It's been a long time since we've seen them and if it's as bad as Shannon makes it seem, Aden won't be around much longer."

I could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke. This Alliance group must mean a lot to them. I thought about it for a while and never noticed I had moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I don't know who these Alliance creatures are but I do know they mean a lot to this family." I began to explain. "Instead of asking questions now I'll ask them after you're all done figuring out what to do. In the meantime, I'm going to go hunt."

Renesmee ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my hips. I knew she would be thirsty too. Before anyone could reply to my words we left the house and headed swiftly to the woods. Movement caught my eye and I slowed down. Jacob ran over to me and looked at me sternly. His hair was plastered to his back from the rain.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. I was puzzled by his tone. "I've been wandering around all day hoping to find you and Renesmee."

"Alice forced us to go shopping today." I sighed. I knew he was only angry because he couldn't be around Renesmee.

"But it was sunny!" He exclaimed.

"Not in Seattle. It was like this all day there and it seems it followed us."

"I'll say." He folded his arms and grunted. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you come hunting with us?" He nodded and took Renesmee's hand.

I didn't take long for us to find something and fill ourselves. I was anxious to get back to the house and find out what was going on. Jacob noticed.

"What's wrong?" He came over and put his hand on my shoulder. His warmth made me shudder. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really." I lied. He wasn't convinced.

"You will always suck at lying." He chuckled.

"I think we're planning on visiting a friend of the family. We got a phone call today with the request." I looked in the direction of the house. Jacob looked in a different direction, quickly losing interest. "This Alliance seems to be real important…" I broke off when Jacob snapped his head back to me, attention at full alert.

He looked intensely at me. "Did you say Alliance?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bottom of Form

I slowly nodded to Jacob's intense words.

"When you say Alliance, do you mean the Blood Alliance?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." I couldn't help but stutter. "I left for them to discuss everything privately. They would know more."

Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the house.

"What are you doing?" I gasped. His heat burned my skin.

"Getting some answers." He grumbled. Renesmee came out of no where and jumped on his back.

"Are we going home now?" She asked him. He just nodded and half dragged me to the house.

Jacob stormed into the house and looked at the Cullens. They were still huddled in the small group I left them in.

"Whose idea was it to let the wet dog in?" Rosalie grumbled. I realized he did smell pretty bad.

"What Alliance are you talking about?" Jacob demanded, ignoring Rosalie's words. No one responded. Shock was heavy in the air. "Tell me! Are you talking about the Blood Alliance?"

"How do you know about them?" Carlisle came over to him. Jacob was taken aback by the question. He hesitated. Esme came over and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not in trouble. We just want to know how you know of them." She smiled. Jacob nodded slowly and swallowed.

"Shannon means a lot to our family." Jacob began. "She stayed with us when she wasn't here. I was really young so I don't remember her much but I do remember she was real nice. Billy adores her. But the last any of us saw or heard from her was when she left the town to be a complete member of the Blood Alliance. I know nothing of this Alliance but Billy probably does." Jacob shook his head and then looked at Renesmee who was yawning. He picked her up and cradled her in his large arms. I watched him rock her to sleep. He was deep in though and it seemed he forgot we where there. He finally turned and looked at Carlisle. "I'm going with you guys."

Carlisle nodded. "I figured you'd want to and I won't say no."

Alice looked at Carlisle hopefully. "So we are going?" He just nodded. Alice Shrieked and danced around some more.

"When do we leave?" Jacob asked.

"Tomorrow." Carlisle replied quickly. Jacob nodded and turned to me.

"You should take Rensemee to her bed." I knew this was his excuse to leave and for me to get some answers from Edward. I carefully took Rensemee from him and held her close to me. Jacob quickly went out the door and disappeared into the storm. Edward was at my side in an instant. He placed on hand on my hip and gestured with the other to the outside.

"Shall we?" He smiled. He knew what I wanted to know and wasn't going to delay it.

We rushed to the cottage. I didn't want Renesmee getting too wet. I tucked her into her bed when we got there and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I left the room and Edward was waiting by the fireplace. He came to me and wrapped hit arms tightly around me.

"Tell me everything." I mumbled. He sighed and pulled me into out bedroom. This slightly confused me but I didn't care. I just wanted answers. We sat down on the bed and faced each other.

"Where should I start?" He asked aloud.

"The beginning is good." I smiled and he smiled back.

"It was soon after Alice and Jasper joined us. We were out on a hunting trip in Canada but weren't having any luck. We wandered a little farther than expected looking for any kind of prey at this point. We should have known that the mudslide a few days before would scare most of the animals away but we were too hungry to really think about it.

"That's when we found her. The sent of fresh animal blood caught Jaspers attention and he darted off in the direction it was coming. The rest of us followed. It didn't take long to find the source. In a small clearing there was a carcass of a moose and a small woman bent over it. As we approached she snapped her head up and growled at us. Blood covered the bottom half of her face and stained parts of her clothes. Little by little we forced ourselves to stop. In her green eyes you could see anger mixed with fear. Everyone looked at me expectantly so I forced myself to look at her thoughts. It was hard. It felt like she was pushing it back, almost like reverse tug-o-war. Eventually I was able to get in her mind and didn't like what I saw.

"She thought we were there to kill _her_ but wouldn't run because she was too hungry. She would rather fight all of us and lose than look for another kill. It was hard to describe that to my family. When I got it out right Alice came up with the idea of being friends with her. I laughed at the idea. Leave it to Alice to try to make a friend out of a bad situation. But Carlisle liked the idea. He saw something in her but at the time didn't tell us what.

"Alice took that as her cue and she gracefully walked to the woman. The woman stiffened and growled some more. She told Alice not to approach her but Alice ignored her. When Alice was about one foot from her and the carcass she squatted down and looked her square in the eyes; a smile planted on her face. Alice explained we didn't want to hurt her and she really wanted to be friends. The woman looked at her suspiciously but after a while her features softened and the woman smiled back. In an instant Alice was by the woman's side, introducing herself and the family as the rest of us approached. She introduced herself as Shannon and apologized for her behavior. She excused herself to finish her meal while she told us her story."

Edward looked away from me at that point. I didn't press for more knowledge. I knew this was going to an odd subject to talk about and by the sound of it, it was a hard subject for him. A small tap came from the front door had us up on our feet in an instant. Alice was in the bedroom doorway soon after.

"I thought I'd help you pack." She smiled. "Carlisle said we might be there for a while."

"This could be the last time we see Aden." Edward nodded. "Both Esme and he will want to be there till the end."

"Alice, will you pack for me?" I looked out the window and watch the sun peak through the early morning light. "I want to go and tell Charlie about our 'vacation'."

"Yeah, sure, but you might complain about what I pack for you." Alice smiled.

"I'll live." I walked passed her and headed quickly to the house to grab my car. I figured if I drove a little slower than usual and drove aimlessly, Charlie would be awake by the time I got there.

I pulled up to the driveway as the sun peaked over the trees. I pulled my Ferrari into park and slowly got out. Charlie's cruiser was in front of the house so I knew he was still around. I knew I didn't have much time so I quickened my pace and knocked on the front door. I listened as Charlie stumbled out of his chair and over to the door. He unbolted it and slowly opened it. When he saw me he flung it open.

"Bella!" He exclaimed.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say good-bye." His face darkened. "Oh no, not for good dad!" I sighed when I saw how confused he was. "Let me come in and I'll explain."

We walked into the kitchen and he pulled out a chair for me and then for himself.

"So what's going on?" He asked me.

"We're going to visit a friend and stay for a while." I began. "She's real important to the family and there seems to be something wrong so Carlisle wants to be there for her."

"Who is this person?" He asked.

"Her name is Shannon…" I paused as Charlie's eyes darkened with concern.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"She's fine; it's someone else close to everyone who isn't." I said skeptically. "How do you know her?"

"She's really well known in the community." Charlie's eyes brightened at the chance to talk about something positive. "She was quiet but she was always willing to help anyone that needed it. She left about ten years ago to follow a clue about some possible family members living in the states. Everyone in the town was sad to see her go. The Cullens and the Quileutes Elders were especially upset. She'd gotten real friendly with them both but failed to get them to like each other." I smiled as Charlie spoke. This Shannon person seemed like a really nice woman. "You'll tell her I say hi, won't you?"

"Of course I will." I nodded. I looked at the clock and stood up. "I have to leave. They'll be wondering if you kidnapped me if I don't show up soon.

"Well alright, if I really have to let you go." Charlie chuckled and got up. We walked to the door and he kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun dear."

"Thanks dad." I gave him a nice hug and headed to my car. I climbed in and within seconds I was racing off to the house. The forest flew by and within minutes I was pulling up to the long drive but I didn't go to the garage. I saw Billy's truck in the drive and I started to get uneasy. I stepped out of my car and could hear the soft beating of many hearts. Tension clung heavy in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

I ran into the house only to crash into Paul. I quickly looked at him apologetically and then Ran to Alice's side.

"What's going on?" I whispered in her ear.

"They all want to come." She quickly replied. If my heart could skip a beat it would have at that moment. This trip was getting more complicated by the minute. I stayed quiet and listened to the argument.

"You're all not coming!" Edward yelled. "Shannon asked for us to come not you mangy mutts. We agreed to let you come but we didn't say anything about the rest of you"

"Well that's too bad!" Jacob retorted. "If I go, my pack goes. And besides, Shannon means a lot to us so we're not just going to sit by and let her hurt this way!"

No one spoke after that. The tension just grew and both sides glared at each other. Soon it became too much for me to handle. I left and rushed to the kitchen. Alice and Esme followed. I sat down at the table and sighed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme ran her fingers through my long brown hair.

"I'm just confused." I admitted. There was no point in lying. "I'm out of the loop and feel out of place."

Alice sat down next to me. "Are you going to explain or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"What is there to explain?" I asked. "No one will tell me anything of importance about the situation and that doesn't help me. I barely know anything about Shannon and everyone expects me to up and leave for a while to go see her and now this whole ridiculous argument has come up and I can't even say who is right and who is wrong."

I felt like crying at this point. Alice rubbed my back and made strange, but reassuring noises.

"I though Edward told you everything." She admitted. "I should have realized that wouldn't be something he could talk about."

"He started to but stopped." I replied. "He told me how you guys met her. But that's it. You came to the cottage about three second after he stopped."

Alice sighed. "Figures. He blames himself for her leaving even though she told him it wasn't that." I just looked at her. "The two of them got into a fight and she left only to call saying she was staying with the Alliance."

"Oh…"

"Don't be like that Bella! She said she told us she was planning on staying with them for good for a while now but couldn't bear to leave us. It was too hard for her. But after the fight she had time to really think and she realized she needed to change things a little, so she gave in and left. She has always tried to convince Edward it had nothing to do with him but he wouldn't listen."

I nodded. "So will you tell me more about her? Like what she is?"

Alice laughed. "Well you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

I stared at her; a challenge twinkled in my eye. "Try me."

"She's a vampire, werewolf hybrid."

My jaw dropped. "But I thought you guys were surprised that Renesmee could have been conceived!"

"Well yeah, because you where human. Humans and vampires don't have the same chromosome numbers, but werewolves do. Carlisle was suspicious about the pack being werewolves when he found out their chromosome number but didn't really say anything. The Volturi confirmed it for him."

I nodded. Shannon became more interesting to me now. "How long did she stay with you guys?"

"Oh man, a long time. After we found her she became a part of our family. She went everywhere with us. Every so often she would leave and be on her own but she would always come back. She said it was a werewolf thing, ya know? That side of her was always moving her forward and telling her to explore. She liked it though.

"One of the times she left we ended up moving here. That was when the treaty was signed between the pack and us. Unfortunately we forgot to tell Shannon when she came back, so her curiosity ended up bringing her over the border."

I couldn't help but gasp. The thought of her being attacked by Jacob's grandfather and his pack was horrifying.

"She had just gotten over the border when they attacked her." Alice continued on. She told me how they circled her and asked her all sorts of questions and how she arrived at the border to help Shannon, only to not be able to do anything. Shannon had been too far from the border for her to quickly grab her and pull her on the right side of it.

"Shannon started to cry and beg them not to kill her and this stunned the pack. They knew vampires couldn't cry and as they looked closer at her, they realized her eyes were not like other vampires. The pack asked her more questions and when they got the answers they didn't like them. They didn't like the idea of cross breeding but because she was part werewolf they didn't want to hurt her.

"They let her go and Shannon quickly ran to the comfort of Alice. She couldn't stop crying. She was so relived to be away from the torment. Alice repeatedly apologized to her for not telling her but Shannon wouldn't hear of it. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away from the pack. She called them monsters and they didn't like the idea of it.

"I took her back to the house to calm her down but it wasn't long until she was gone again." Alice sighed. "We knew she was still in the area but we figured she needed time alone, so we didn't go find her. We found out later she was trying to get familiar with the boundaries and unfortunately came across the pack again. She told us how they talked this time and got on better terms.

"That's when things started between her and the pack. And this is why Jacob and Sam's pack insist on coming with us. Stories of her are well known to them and for those that never had the chance to meet her want to know. But she was always trying to get them to get rid of the treaty and be on better terms with us, but as you can see it wasn't successful."

I nodded and thought for a while. I was now eager to go and meet the Blood Alliance. I wanted to learn more about them and this other part of the Cullen's family. I got up quickly and rushed to the other room. Everyone looked at me questionably.

"They're coming!" I had decided.

"What?" Edward was stunned.

"Yes!" Jacob exclaimed.

"You can't be serious!" Rosalie glared at me. I knew she hated Jacob and the others but at this point I didn't care.

"I am serious! How do you think Shannon and the others would feel if they found out we didn't allow them to come with us? And besides if they didn't come with us they could just go on their own. It's probably not hard for them to find her with their sense of smell anyways."

"You know she's right." Billy chuckled. He ran his fingers through Renesmee's hair, who was sitting on his lap at the time. She smiled at him and then me. I knew what she wanted, even without her saying anything.

Edward growled in frustration and stormed out of the house.

"Edward!" He didn't look back at me. It hurt to know he was mad at me. Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him."

"Thanks Alice."

"There's nothing to thank me for. It's not your fault he's stubborn." She laughed and I did as well. She was right. He was stubborn, but that was just one of the things I loved about him. Alice left and I could feel everyone's attention focus on Carlisle.

"So when do we leave?" Jacob asked him.

"As soon as Alice gets back with Edward." Carlisle smiled. He didn't mind in the least that they would be coming with us.

It was only a matter of seconds and Alice was back with Edward. He seemed a little better but not much. With their return a silent cue triggered and the whole group of us split into smaller groups and climbed into the available cars. We drove off and headed east.

It was a long drive. I ended up losing tack of where we were as the days passed but I didn't care. I sat there, in the front passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, with my hand under my chin and stared out the window. When I decided to look around we were crossing a state line. I read the sign. _Welcome to Montana._ This confused me. I sat straight up in my seat and looked around. Edward was looking intensely at the road. The speedometer was reaching its max. I looked into the back seat and saw Renesmee wide awake and looking, in awe, at the surroundings. I looked back to Edward.

"Edward?" I asked. I was glad the three of us were the only ones in the car. But my optimism slowly lowered when he didn't respond. I figured he was still upset. I sighed and looked out the window again, watching the forest rush by.

Edward sighed. "I'm sorry Bella."

I snapped my head in his direction. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I should have responded."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was thinking."

"Oh."

"What was it that you wanted?"

"I was just wondering how much farther we had to go."

"It shouldn't be long now. That is, as long as Carlisle doesn't get us lost."

I stared at him. "Please tell me you guys know exactly where we are going." Edward didn't respond. "Edward?" He kept quiet. I groaned. "I can't believe it!"

"Please don't get mad." Edward begged. "We've never been there. She's always come to see us. She won't tell us why but Carlisle assumes it's because she misses the place."

"So what happens if we get lost?"

"Carlisle calls and asks for better directions." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

More time passed and we finally came to a small town. Jacob's car pulled into a gas station and they all ran out. I assumed they needed food. They were always hungry and this ride must be torture for them.

Edward pulled up to the tanks and filled the car up. I slouched down into my seat and pretended to sleep as one of the employees made his way to us. He stopped to talk to Edward and Carlisle briefly and head back inside. Light taps at my window made me open one eye. Alice was standing there with a big grin on her face. I opened my door and gave her my 'what did you get me into' face. Her grin got wider. I didn't like the look of it. Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the car. She pulled me towards the back of the gas station building and I looked back at Edward. He waved at me with a smile.

When we reached the backside of the gas station Alice let go of me. I was completely confused at this point. We were in front of the ladies bathroom and we both knew we didn't need to use the bathroom.

"What are we doing, Alice?" I asked her.

She turned and looked at me with that same lame smile. "We're going to quickly hunt. We don't need to get hungry and attack anyone when we arrive. That wouldn't give a good impression."

"Yeah I guess you're right." I laughed. Leave it to Alice to use the bathroom as an excuse to disappear for a little bit.

"We'll all take turns leaving so it's not suspicious." Alice informed me. "We'll need to make it quick." I nodded and we dashed into the forest. I hopped I could catch something fast and to my lucky fortune the smell of deer soon caught my attention. Before I knew it I chased a buck down and drained him of his blood. Alice joined me, her eyes glowing. The hunt was successful and we headed back.

When I got back to the car Jacob was there. He was giving Renesmee some juice and a cookie. I sighed. I knew she should be eating something healthier but I let it go. I sat on the hood of the Volvo and waited. It didn't take long for everyone to hunt and we were off on the road. It was getting late and I had a feeling we were getting close. Edward was pushing the car to its limit, trying to keep up with Carlisle and Rosalie.

He took a sharp turn onto a long dirt road. The forest became denser as we moved on. The realization hit me as we continued. This was a driveway.

We pulled up to a large house. Well house wasn't the right word. Mansion was more like it. Edward pulled his Volvo up next to Rose's and we slowly stepped out. The was a basketball court next to the area we were parked and the creatures on it stopped their game and looked at us. By the looks of it, it was an assortment of immortals. Some were vampires, while others looked more human. I couldn't tell what they were exactly but some of them had tattoos in specific places on their bodies that were the same color so I assumed they were different from the ones who didn't have them.

They all smiled and some waved. By the looks of it they had been expecting our arrival. Alice and I waved back at them but stopped when the creaking of the front door caught out attention. A small woman came out of the house with a large grin on her face.

**So I've decided to keep the story going even if no one reviews. I have a great idea for the story so I'll finish it. This Chapter I would say had to the most boring of all the ones planned out. I just didn't have enough creativity to make this transition chapter any good.**

**For those who are wondering, this story will be mainly based around the Cullen, Shannon, a few of the members of Jacob and Sam's packs and a few members of the Alliance. There will be romance, I promise. It just comes later in the story.**


End file.
